Tigerstar: Heart of Evil?
Tigerstar: Heart of Evil, or misplaced ambition? (zu Deutsch: Tigerstern: Herz des Bösen oder fehlgeleiteter Ehrgeiz?) ist ein Essay von Victoria Holmes, welches am 7. Juli 2009 veröffentlicht wurde. Die Autorin erforscht mit diesem Werk die Gründe für Tigersterns Handlungen und ob er wirklich böse ist oder es andere Ursachen für sein Verhalten gibt. Tigersterns Charakter wird dadurch näher beleuchtet. Übersetzung Tigerstern: Herz des Bösen oder fehlgeleiteter Ehrgeiz? Tigerstern pirschte sich seinen Weg in Band Eins: In die Wildnis auf die Bühne mit gekräuselter Lippe und seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu einer unheimlich bösen Art und Weise verengt. Noch bevor Rabenpfote die schreckliche Wahrheit über Rotschweifs Tod enthüllt, wussten wir, dass er eine böse Katze ist, eine, die Feuersterns unerbittlicher Feind bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug sein würde. Der Schauplatz für eine klassische Geschichte zwischen Held und Bösewicht war geschaffen, welche in einem erbitterten und blutigen Kampf endet, aus dem der Held triumphierend hervorgeht und der Bösewicht, naja, stirbt. Schnell springen wir jedoch zum Buch Sechs: Stunde der Finsternis vorwärts, und was geschieht dort? Tigerstern wurde in einem atemberaubenden wilden Kampf getötet, jedoch nicht von Feuerstern. Stattdessen steht unser Held vor dem Körper seines alten Feindes und wünscht sich von ganzem Herzen, dass dieser immer noch am Leben ist, weil die Clans furchtlose und kampferprobte Krieger brauchen, um den BlutClan zu besiegen und um den Wald zu retten. Was ist aus der klassischen Geschichte vom Guten und Bösen geworden? Vielleicht war Tigerstern auch niemals der größte Bösewicht im Wald nach all dem... Es gibt einige Dinge, die in dieser Welt absolut feststehen. Viele Dinge scheinen für uns unumstritten zu sein – mein Hund ist das niedlichste Wesen auf der Welt, Schokoladen-Brownies sind stets das beste Essen, Heavy Metal Musik ist der schnellste Weg, um selbst Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen – aber wenn man aufhört und darüber nachdenkt, kommt es nur auf die eigene Sichtweise an. Eine Menge Leute würden denken, dass mein Hund angsteinflößend aussieht, eine meiner besten Freunde mag wirklich keine Schokolade (Ich weiß, er ist sehr merkwürdig!) und Heavy Metal Bands haben eine Menge engagierter Fans. Für all jene Menschen sind ihre Tatsachen und Vorlieben vollkommen anders. Tigerstern scheint böse zu sein vom Moment an, in dem Feuerstern seine Pfote in den Wald setzt – und es ist unmöglich zu leugnen, dass er einige ziemlich schreckliche Dinge getan hat, angefangen beim Schikanieren von Rabenpfote und dem Mord von Rotschweif bis zum versuchten Mord an Blaustern und dem Versuch, die Meute in das DonnerClan-Lager mit einer Spur aus toten Kaninchen zu locken. Feuerstern war nicht die einzige Katze im DonnerClan, die Tigerstern im gleichen Maße fürchtete und hasste und es scheint, dass all ihre Befürchtungen und Ängste wahr werden, als er als Anführer des SchattenClan seinen blutrünstigen Feldzug gegen HalbClan-Katzen beginnt. Aber wartet einen Moment! Er hat sein Ziel erreicht, der Anführer eines Clans zu sein, der SternenClan muss ihm neun Leben gewährt und gegeben haben. Das ist ein mächtiges Zeichen der Anerkennung der Kriegerahnen! Haben sie nicht die blutige Spur der Verwüstung gesehen, die er im DonnerClan hinterlassen hat? Die Katzen im SternenClan haben noch nie zuvor etwas absichtlich getan, um den Clans zu schaden, folglich müssen sie ihre Gründe gehabt haben, um Tigerstern zu erlauben Anführer zu werden. Und was ist mit den Katzen im SchattenClan? Tigerstern hatte offensichtlich ihre Unterstützung, zumindest zu Beginn seiner Zeit als Anführer, selbst Bernsteinpelz verließ den DonnerClan, um mit ihrem Vater in seinem neuen Clan zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht war Tigerstern nicht vollkommen schlecht und vielleicht sogar durchaus gut, von einem anderen Standpunkt betrachtet. Wenn man über die mörderischen Pläne, Blaustern zu stürzen und Feuersterns Glaubwürdigkeit zu zerstören hinwegsieht, sieht man einen tapferen, erfahrenen Krieger, der sich völlig dazu verpflichtet, seinen Clan zu beschützen, stolz auf seine Jungen ist, seinen Ahnen gegenüber respektvoll ist und zu Sachen steht, die für ihn wichtig sind. Er war der stärkste und unerschrockenste Kämpfer im DonnerClan und lehrte Feuerstern so ziemlich alles, was er wusste über Kampftechniken. Er hatte hohe Anforderungen an seine eigenen Schüler und man kann es sich nicht schwer vorstellen, wie Rabenpfote ihn enttäuscht haben muss, weder zum Kämpfer noch für ein Leben in einem belebten Clan geeignet zu sein. Als er sich dem SchattenClan anschloss, waren sie von Nachtsterns Tod geschwächt, welcher zugegeben hatte, niemals neun Leben vom SternenClan bekommen zu haben. Der ehemalige Anführer vom SchattenClan, Braunstern, war noch am Leben, obgleich blind und vom DonnerClan gefangen genommen, und das Gesetz der Krieger erlaubt es Katzen nicht, im gleichen Clan zwei Katzen mit neun Leben zur selben Zeit zu haben. Die SchattenClan-Katzen waren verängstigt, schutzlos und verzweifelt, um einen anständigen Anführer bemüht, der ihren Clan wieder stärken und einmal mehr stolz machen würde. Tigerstern muss ihnen wie der perfekte Anwärter vorgekommen sein, mit seinen gewagten Plänen, seinem Ansehen als großartiger Kämpfer und seiner Loyalität jedem Clan gegenüber, gaben ihm die beste Gelegenheit, Macht zu erlangen. Er erweckte genug Treue unter seinen angenommenen Clangefährten um seinen erstaunlichen Plan auszuführen, um den ganzen Wald mit Hilfe des BlutClans zu beherrschen. Ein Teil seines Plans war ein persönlicher Kampf gegen HalbClan-Katzen, der zum Tod von Steinfell im FlussClan führte, als dieser Graustreifs Junge zu beschützen versuchte. Als Tigerstern alle seine neun Leben eins nach dem anderen nach dem tödlichen Kampf mit Geißel verlor, fühlte Feuerstern jedoch nichts als Trauer. Die größte Gewissheit, aus Sicht aller Clan-Katzen, war, dass der Wald seinen größten Krieger verloren hatte und der Kampf gegen den BlutClan schien schon vorüber zu sein. So vieles war falsch an Tigersterns Weg zur Macht, es ist überraschend, dass er keine blutige Spur aus Pfotenabdrücken hinter sich ließ. Katzen starben und wurden schwer verletzt, was sie daran hinderte, Krieger zu werden, eine Katze musste insgeheim seinen Clan verlassen, um sein Leben zu retten und Blaustern wurde wegen der Tiefe von Tigersterns Verrat fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Aber ein Feind einer Katze ist ein Held einer andern Katze, oder zumindest die Antwort auf einige ihrer Probleme und Tigerstern verdient Respekt für das, was er erreicht hat ebenso wie er es verdient hat, für seine Verbrechen bestraft zu werden. en:Tigerstar: Heart of Evil?ru:Звездоцап – сердце зла?fi:Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? Kategorie:Essays